A broken heart & a lonely puppy
by LunaXRokomiXAnimeLove
Summary: Seto finds out Joey isn't his puppy anymore and locks him self away. What will happen when he find an abandoned puppy in the park. What if he had the chance to find someone to love him like he would love them. SetoXOC NOT Puppyshipping. Warning:: Lemon and Evil Joey!
1. Prolouge

Me:: HELLO! Welcome to my new story! SORRY IT'S SHORT!

Seto:: Stop shouting dumb ass

Me:: Mokuba!

Mokuba:: Seto be nice!

Seto:: Fine *Grumbles*

Me:: Victory! Review and Favorite!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

** /PROLOGUE/**

Seto's POV

I took a deep breathe as the limo stopped across the street.

It's been a whole year since pup-, I mean Joey and I started going out. I was going to surprise him by taking him him out to dinner and propose, but the one who was going to be surprised was me.

I walked across the street and up to the door of Joey's apartment. I was about to knock but stopped as I heard a faint noise behind the door, It was Joey, moaning?

My mind instantly thought he was hurt and I shoved my key into the doorknob. I opened the door and made a beeline towards Joey's room.

"Pupp-!" I stopped in my tracks dropping the roses I had bought him. Joey was pressed up against the wall with no only one but two men ramming into him. They all stopped and Joey cover himself quickly while I stood there stunned.

"K-kaibi it's na wha i' looks like."

"Stop... It's over Joey." I had snapped out of my shocked stage and glared at him coldly as anger suppress the sorrow in my heart.

"Please Kaiba." Joey reached out a shaky hand and I slapped it away before turning around.

"It's over Joey!" I stomped on the flowers I had brought him and walked out of the apartment fuming.

"Take me home..." I sat down in the back of the limo and slammed the door shut. Staring out the window stilling I replayed the moment over and over again in my head as a single warm tear escaped and slid down my cheek. I clutched the box in my pocket and leaned back in my seat as it began raining outside.

I seated out of the limo as it reached my home and walked up to the door through the rain. I stopped into of the door and putting out the box. I opened it looking at the sliver ring was a diamond surrounded by sapphires and the word FOREVER in graved on the inside.

I turned and was about to throw the box but I stopped with my hand in the air.

I couldn't do it.

A month pasted and I was sitting in my office typing away at my laptop. I hadn't left my office for an entire month, I even sleep and eat in my office. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Mokuba burst into my office and pushed me out of the office along with my chair.

"You need to get out of the house Big Brother!" Mokuba stood over me with his arms crossed.

"I need to work Mokuba." I stood up slowly and dusted myself off.

"Kaiba, we're not letting you go back in. You need to leave your home." Yami stepped forward speaking as the others blocked the way back in.

"It raining outside."

"It doesn't matter I would be good for you." Yami and I glared at each other, but I ended out giving in and headed to the front door with my head hung.

Little did I know this walk had the potential to change my life.

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H

Me:: Sorry it's short! I hope you still liked it.

Mokuba:: Seto won't stop sulking!

Me:: Then kick him in the shin.

Mokuba:: OKAY! *Runs off*

Me:: REVIEW AND FAVORITE!


	2. Chapter 1:: I'll name you Yuuki

Me:: Chapter 1! I hope you like it!

Mokuba:: Make it longer this time.

Me:: Don't pressure me Mokuba!

Mokuba:: Shut up and type.

Me::Fine... your worse then your brother.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 1:: I'll name you Yuuki

Seto's POV

I held my umbrella over my head and walked threw the park silently as I listened to the rain. I stopped under a cherry blossom tree as the tears i had been holding in for a month finally escaped and mixed with the rain on my face.

I lean back against the tree and let my umbrella fall to the ground next to me. I lit up a cigaret and took a long long drag. I didn't smoke often and had been trying to quit before but I needed it right now.

I tossed the still burning cigaret to the other side of the tree once I finished half of it and I was about to leave but a soft yelp and a whimper reached my ears. I looked around and stepped to the other side of the tree. I looked down as my foot hit something.

It was a box.

A box with a puppy inside.

My burning cigaret had hit the inside of it's right ear and it was whimpering softly. It was quite small and looked even smaller as it curled up into a ball, it looked like it was no more then two weeks old and it was probably the runt of it's litter. It had light brown hair and his paws, ears, mouth, and stomach were pure white and his eyes were a sparkling blue that were dulled by fear.

I noticed blood on it front left leg and took off my coat before carefully pick the puppy up. I looked at the burn on the inside of it's ear and it yelp as I touched it's injured leg.

"I'm sorry." A small smile crept on to my face as the puppy looked up at me and licked my cheeks, it was as if it knew I had been crying. "Thank you Koinu (Puppy)."

I picked up my umbrella with one hand and cradled the puppy protectively with my other arms. The puppy curled up against my chest and fell asleep as I began walking back to the mansion.

Once I reached the house I was greet by the same people who force me out. I'm not sure why but I felt the need to hold the puppy closer but I didn't because it bay hurt the fragile creature.

"What's that big brother?" Mokuba asked curiously as he pointed to the puppy.

I walked past him and speak calmly as I headed into the living room. "It's a puppy."

"A puppy!?" All of them shouted at once and caused the puppy to wake up startled. The puppy thrash around but I stopped it as it yelp in pain.

"Shut up." I spoke quietly but my anger was obvious in my voice and probably my face as well because the puppy tried to get out of my arms and looked up at me with it's fearful blue eyes.

They all went silent and walked up behind me as I placed the shivering wet creature that was wrapped in my coat down in front of the fire place to warm up a bit.

Yugi was the first to speak up. "It looks so weak."

"It's probably less then a week old, might have been the runt of the litter too. It's hurt."

"What are you going to do with it Big brother?" Mokuba sat down next to the puppy and looked up at me curiously.

"... I'm going to keep it."

"If you going to keep it what's it's name?" Ryou looked at the puppy over my shoulder.

"A name?" I didn't even know if it was male or female. I picked up the puppy and checked it between it's legs, Male. I looked into his large innocent blue eyes and suppressed the urge to smile.

"It's a male. I'll name you, Yuuki. Yuu meaning gentleness and Ki meaning hope or life." The seemed to agree and licked my cheek softly.

"That's a cute name." Malik smiled and the pupped made a soft yipping sound.

I set Yuuki down and Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Mokuba, and... Marik?, surrounded him.

"I'm going to go get somethings he'll need." I grabbed my coat of the ground and headed to the door with Yami following me.

"I'll come with you." I looked at him with a eyebrow raise but simply nodded.

I called for my limo and we climbed in quickly to avoid the rain. We sat in silence for a moment before Yami spoke up.

"Are you really going to keep that puppy? I thought you hated animals, well living creatures in general really. Is it because of...Joey?" I glared out the window but then relaxed as I thought of what he said.

"I'm not sure Yami. When I saw him I just couldn't resist it. I had to keep him."

"He looked like he could break if you touched him. He won't last long at this rate." Something in me snapped out his last statement and i could feel my blood begin boiling.

"Don't said that! Yuuki will be fine!" I sent Yami a menacing glare and he stared at me shocked.

"A-are you alright Seto? It's just a dog."

I was about to yell once again but the limo came to a stop in front of the pet store and I walked out silently. Yami followed me into the pet store and I looked around a bit unsure was I needed. A girl with a puppy in her arms walked over and spoke cheerfully.

"Hello I'm Luna!(ME!XP) Is there anything you need help with?"

I nodded reluctantly and looked at her. "I just got a puppy and I don't know what I need."

"How old is it?"

"He's about a week old."

"A week old?! A puppy that young shouldn't be away from it's mother!"

"He was abandoned."

"Well, First off you'll need to bring him in to get his shots soon but it isn't need right now. I'll get you what you need."

I nodded and she rushed off like a flash of lightning. I soon returned carry a mount of things. There was a soft black doggy bed, treats, toys, a leash, a collar, a cage, and... A bottle and formula?

"Where's the food?"

"You must be new. A puppy that young can't eat food they need milk." She gave everything to Yami and he stumbled back a bit. _How did she carry all that? _"What's the puppy's name? I need to put it on the tag."

"His name is Yuuki." I told her my address and she left but came back soon with a sliver heart shaped tag.

"Thank you." I paid for everything and held Yami carry it all back to the limo.

~~~~~ Back at the mansion~~~~~

Yuuki's POV (Surprise!)

I listened carefully as the human know as Yugi told me everyone's names. The bigger Yugi A.k.a. Yami had left with Seto. Marik scares me I was talking about havin' puppy soup. I felt nervous being surrounded by these large humans.

I wandered off when they weren't looking and tried climbing up the big weird mountain leading up stairs. I stumbled a bit and slipped back down the steps a few times.

I leg hurt really bad cause mommy bit me. Where is mommy? This place is big and scary. Why did Seto leave me here? Did he abandon me too? I don't wanna be alone! I though Seto liked me.

Of course he wouldn't who would like a stinky runt like me. I whimpered softly as my leg slipped again causing me to hit the step behind me.

I soon reached the top and caught Seto's scent. I followed the scent but it lead to two, no, three rooms. I decided to walk to the large double doors at the end of the hall. They were open a bit so I slipped inside and looked around in awe. There were tons of shelves with um, books!, on them. There were lots and lots of books.

I ran around looking around curiously and tried to chew on one of the books but failed. I ran into on of the book shelves and it began moving a bit. I stood still and yelped at five large books fell from the top of the shelf and landed on top of me.

I hadn't been that injured but it probably bruised my back badly and worsened my leg injury.

The pain became unbearable and everything went black, but was was able to put together one last thought before me dragged into the darkness.

**_Seto? Where are you?_**

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H

Me:: HOPE YA LIKE IT!

Yuuki:: That hurt!

Seto:: How dare you hurt my little Yuuki!

Mokuba:: You've made a monster Luna.

Me:: Thank you Mokie

Mokuba&Yuuki:: REVIEW AND FAVORITE!


	3. Chapter 2:: Second chance & Three wishes

Me:: I'm on a roll! I hope you like this chapter!

Mokuba:: I'm going to work her to the bone.

Seto:: Hurry up up and get to the story.

Me:: Now I don't wanna write the story.

Seto::Write!

Me::Okay...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 2:: A second chance & three wishes

Seto's POV

The moment we reached the door of the mansion something felt... off.

I pushed opened the door and everyone running around frantically. They were all yelling and it was hard to tell who was say what.

"Where is he?!"

"He could be hurt!"

"Hurry up!"

"Find him before Seto gets back!"

I set everything down and yelled causing them all to stop in their tracks. "Shut up and calm down! What is going on?"

I pointed at Yugi and he looked down nervously as he spoke.

"W-well, you see, Kaiba, we um..."

"We lost Yuuki!" Ryou yelled and broke down into tears.

"What?!" I glared at them and looked around. I fell a strange tug in my chest and rushed up the stairs with out thinking. The others followed me and Yami brought up the stuff with him.

"Why are we up here? There no way he could have gotten up here with his leg in such bad shape." Malik looked around the noticed some blood on the stairs. "Never mind."

Everyone split up into the other rooms and I headed to the library seeing that the room was open slightly. I walked through the library and was about to give up when I heard a soft muffed whimper.

I looked around and noticed a pile of books with a tail on the floor... wait, with a tail!?

"Yuuki!" I rushed over and tossed the books aside. "Yuuki? Are you alright?"

I carefully picked up the whimpering puppy. He yelped as I toughed his back and his leg looked even worse then before. "Yuuki, can you hear me?"

Yuuki opened his eyes and licked my hand as if trying to reassure me he was alright. I stood up quickly and hurried out of the library. _I haven't even had him for a day and his like this!_

I didn't bother stopping when the others were yelling at me. I rushed out the door and hurried to one of my cars instead of calling for the limo. I set Yuuki down gently on the seat next to mine before speeding off to the the nearest vet.

~~~~~At the vet 3 hours later~~~~~

I stood outside pacing will the others waited inside to see if Yuuki was alright. The vet had said he was already quite weak and the heavy books had done a great deal of damage on his small frail body. They said... he wouldn't make it.

_I hope his alright. I knew I shouldn't have left him back at the house. Ra I hope his alright... Why do I care so much? Like they said he's just a... his MY puppy.  
_

Yuuki's POV

My eyes fluttered opened slightly and I saw a girl. She had short brown hair and tan skin that was cover in golden clothing.

**'Who are you lady?' **I whimpered softly and tried to move but my body felt heavy and numb.** 'Where am** **I?'**

"It's time to go little puppy."

**'Go? Going where? Where is Seto? Are we going to Seto?' **I looked up at her whimpering as I saw her sorrowful expression. She shook her head slowly.

"You time is up little Koinu. Seto won't be where we're going for a long time."

**'My name's Yuuki! Yuu! Ki! I don't want to go! I'm going to stay with Seto!'** I growled softly but it turned into a whimper and I forced my heavy body to stand.

"Why do you resist little Yuuki? You do not even know this human." She looked at me a bit shocked and reached towards me. "Your brothers and sisters are waiting."

**'I want to with stay with Seto!'**

"Why do you wish to stay with that cold, heartless man!" I fell on to my side and yelped before speaking weakly.**  
**

**'I don't want to be alone again! My brothers and sisters hate me and mommy & master tried to get rid of be but... but Seto cares and he nice!' **

"You are quite odd little Yuuki, your soul is so pure yet unloved. I...will give you a chance, maybe you can find love and show someone how to love."

She reached out and stroked my fur softly as on of her gold rings on her fingers began glowing. The pain in my body disappeared and I nuzzled up against her hand. Her ring shoot of her hand and I felt something around My neck. It was a now a sliver blue eyes white dragon wrapped around his neck like a collar and the tag Seto had gotten him was hanging from the dragon's claw. That were three rubies on it, one was in it's visible eye while another was on it's tail and the last one was on the tag.

"Three wishes and one last chance... Good luck, Yuuki." She smiled and disappeared just as Mokuba, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Yami walked in with the vet.

I looked up and barked weakly hoping Seto was hiding behind them, through it was doubtful the tall man could or would hide behind the four shorter men.

"He's awake!" Mokuba rushed over with the others following but the vet stopped them before they could reach me.

"He's still in a frail state I have to check him out and see if it's safe for him to leave." They nodded and Yami walked out and the nurse began running some test.

~~~~~Outside~~~~~

Yami's POV (Surprise!)

I walked outside and and found Seto leaning against the wall with about ten cigaret filters on the ground around him.

I approach him slowly and stopped next to him. He looked even worse then he did after what happened with Joey.

_Why is this puppy so important to him?... What was that collar it was wearing?  
_

"Yuuki is awake." Seto's head shot up and he looked up at me, he looked desperate.

Before I could say anything else Seto disappeared into the building.

Seto's POV

I rushed into the room and scooped up Yuuki into my arms as soon as the Vet said he was well enough to go. I wondered how he got a collar and the tag I got him

I was about to leave but the vet said she needed to speak with me. I was going to leave Yuuki with Mokuba but Yuuki whimpered whenever I tried giving him to Mokuba so I took him with me.

"You need to keep your puppy somewhere safe from now on. He is still very young and weaker then most puppies his age. Keep him well fed and make sure he rest. Most of all he must take this medicine everyday." She handed me a bottle of pills and I nodded. "By the time their all gone he should be better."

I thanked her silently and left holding Yuuki protectively against my chest.

I whispered to Yuuki softly as I let a small smile creep on to my face as I stood alone in the hall.

"I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H

Me:: I wish someone would review this. I want to know if it's good!

Mokuba:: I helped her this time!

Me:: Lies!

Mokuba:: Shut up!

Me:: You Shut up!

Mokuba:: No you!

Me:: No you!

Yuuki:: Favorite and review!


	4. Chapter 3: First wish & the lair returns

Mokuba:: FINALLY!

Me:: Sorry for the wait!

Mokuba:: She was goofing off and broke her hand!

Me:: Shut up!

Seto:: Get to the story...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 3:: The first wish and the lair returns

Seto's POV

It's been a year today since I found Yuuki in the park. He's so much better but we still don't know what breed he is and he fits perfectly in my arms.

He does such odd things sometimes it's like he knows what we say and how we feel while other times he just acts like a silly human.

~~~Month 1~~~

I was sitting at my desk typing away and suddenly a book fell on my head. I turned around to yell at who ever did it but but I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the sight of Yuuki hanging upside from my book shelf.

~~~Month 2~~~

I woke up from a dream about Joey and Yuuki pulling himself up on to the bed. He licked away the tears I didn't knew know I was crying and from then on he's always slept in the bed with me.

~~~Month 4~~~

Marik tried to make him into puppy soup but instead of Yuuki being the one running away it was Marik. Yuuki almost nipped and licked him to death and we had to hole him away from Marik.

~~~Month 6~~~

He found Mokuba crying by himself when I didn't even realize anything was wrong with my little brother. Yuki licked away his tears and they have become very close.

~~~Month 7~~~

We came back from a trip and found my room as a giant mess with Yuuki in the middle of it just staring at us innocently.

~~~Month 10~~~

He climbed on to the dining table and walked down the long table before sitting in front of my bowl and began eating my food.

~~~This morning~~~

He tore up all of Marik's clothes and scattered them all over his apartment. Marik tried to kill him but Yuuki was still the victor once againand I had to take him home.

~~-Now-~~

I sighed in content as I thought of all the moments I had with Yuuki.

Yuuki was now laying on me with his head on my chest while he curled up in a ball. I smiled as he nuzzled against me and I stroked his fur gently.

"I wish you were a human close to my age, I would never let go of you, I love you Yuuki."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Little did I know is wishes can come true even outside of your dreams.

~~-Morning-~~

I felt a slightly heavier weight on me and I yawned softly as I looked down smiling.

"Good morning Yuu- Who are you?!" I pushed the body off me and it hit the floor with a painful thud. A small familiar whimper was heard and I stood up and looked down at the person.

I front of me was a small lithe boy around 18 and about Yugi's height with messy brown hair with white highlights and big innocent blue eyes that were far to familiar. All he had on was a, was Yuuki's collar but the ruby in the eyes was now a sapphire.

_He reminds me of... no...it couldn't be...could it?...Is ...it Yuuki?_

"Yuuki? Is that you?"

The boy look up at me and his expression brightened and a giant grin spread across his face. The boy launched himself at me and around his arms around my waist.

"Seto! Seto! Seto!" He jumped up and down as in that moment my heart gave me an answer.

_It's Yuuki, he's human...and he's naked..._

I quickly pulled away blushing a placed him on the bed gently. I grabbed one of my white t-shirts and put it on Yuuki's small body. It went past his knees but the back would go down.

Then I noticed it, He had a pair of brown and white dog ears on his head and a long white tipped brown tail. I got over my shook remembering that Barakura, Marik, and Yami were ghost before.

I cut a hole for his tail and went down stairs with the now human Yuuki as my toes.

I gave Yuuki a sandwich and had to teach him how to eat properly and how to walk without falling or going on all fours... though it was... cute.

Mokuba walked and and took one look at Yuuki but sitting down and taking one of his sandwiches.

"Hey Yuki."

"Hi Mokie!" They smiled at each other and I stared at them shocked. I shock my head and sat down.

~~-That night-~~

The others had come over and they all seemed to know what had happened and he already left. I gave Yuuki the room next to mine and I was now laying in bed thinking.

Suddenly the door opened and closed before a small body slipped into my bed. It was Yuuki.

"Seto, are you mad? I just wanted to be like you Seto..." My heart almost broke in two at the sound of Yuuki's hurt sorrowful voice. I wrapped my arms around him instantly and smiled apologetically as he cried into my shirt.

"I love you, Seto." I felt my heard skipped a beat and I held on to him tightly.

"I love you, too"

~~-A year later-~~

Joey's POV

_Dammit, I was gonna' be rich! Bu' stupid money bags had ta' walk in right den'! But I'm gonna' go get him back._

I walked up to his door and knocked smiling brightly. When Seto opened the door I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him.

"Seto I missed ya' so much! Please take me back, I'm ma' changed man! I love ya'!"

I knew Seto couldn't resist when I used the puppy dog eyes, after all I am his puppy.

My eyes widened when he pushed me away and glared at me coldly.

"What are you doing here? You don't belong here, your interrupting our day off."

He walked back in and I followed him quickly.

"Don't ignore me Seto!" He walked into the living room where my old friend were and someone else.

"Seto!" The new brown haired boy ran over and jumped into Seto's arms. I smirked and waited to see him get pushed away but my eyes widened more when Seto hugged him smiling slightly.

"Seto! How could you cheat on my?! Who is that little whore!?" I shoved the boy into the glass table and it broke. The boy yelp and sat up crying.

Yugi and the others hurried to his side while Yami, Bakura, and Marik joined Seto and Seto pushed me out of the room.

"Don't you dare every touch my little puppy again you fucking bastard!" Seto punched me in the face and the other held him back as he tried to maul me. He had a look in his eyes that could only mean he was out to kill. Yami and Marik kicked me out and I left quickly."

_I'm gonna' kill tha' little bitch! Who do he think he is takin' my place as Kaiba's dog._

Seto's POV

_I'll kill that bastard how dare he hurt Yuuki! _

I walked in to the Living room and picked up Yuuki. I sent everyone away and Mokuba went to stay with Yugi and Yami for the weekend.

I put him down on our bed and took out the first-aid kit. I rubbed circles in his back to calm him down while I pulled out the pieces of glass.

Once I was done I stitched up a few and put bandages over the others. I laid down and wrapped my arms around him when he laid on top of me.

"Seto, who was that guy?"

"It was Joey, My ex that I told you about." He nodded and nuzzled against me soon falling asleep.

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H

Me::Wow That was pretty long.

Mokuba:: It should be longer.

Seto:: Stop hurting him!

Me::I'm sorry! Don't kill me!

Yuuki:: Hope you liked it!


End file.
